Adios
Adios 'is an original song performed in the Season One episode, [[The Outspoken King|''The Outspoken King]]. It is performed by Tiana Brown and is featured in the album ''Empire: Music From 'The Outspoken King' - EP ''and was released as a single as well. Tiana and her dancers practice their moves when Hakeem and his boys watch their rehearsal. Lyrics '''Tiana: We can do it how you want it Just tell me how you want it I can do it, what you want, boo? Some call me a rolling stone I don't wanna stay too long I'd rather be like a breeze Coming, going as I please But you're the one that I want, baby I need you, want you to drive me crazy No, I never want you to go Just stay right here 'til my body goes Don't you go We got that chemistry Don't you go Knock it out like 1, 2, 3 You're the one Let's go, boy, I'm ready Come here, kiss me Set my heart free Adios, boy, don't say adios, boy Adios, boy, don't say adios Adios, boy, don't say adios, boy Adios, boy, don't say adios Adios, boy, don't say adios, boy Adios, boy, don't say adios Adios, boy, don't say adios, boy Adios, boy, don't say adios You are my adrenaline I don't want no medicine If they try to take a peek Save that thing, that's just for me Cause I ain't mad in my head right now You captured me, and I don't know how And I'ma always want you around Oh, baby, our bodies a perfect sound Don't you go We got that chemistry Don't you go Knock it out like 1, 2, 3 You're the one Let's go, boy, I'm ready Come here, kiss me Set my heart free Adios, boy, don't say adios, boy Adios, boy, don't say adios Adios, boy, don't say adios, boy Adios, boy, don't say adios Adios, boy, don't say adios, boy Adios, boy, don't say adios Adios, boy, don't say adios, boy Adios, boy, don't say adios Don't say, don't say Don't say adios, boy Don't say, don't say, no No, no, no Do you like that? I get it like that Ooh, I know you like that I'm addicted like a drug I'm addicted like a drug I can't live without your love I can't live without your love Cause I ain't mad in my head right now You captured me, and I don't know how And I'ma always want you around Oh, baby, our bodies a perfect sound Don't you go We got that chemistry Don't you go Knock it out like 1, 2, 3 You're the one Let's go, boy, I'm ready Come here, kiss me Set my heart free Adios, boy, don't say adios, boy Adios, boy, don't say adios Adios, boy, don't say adios, boy Adios, boy, don't say adios Adios, boy, don't say adios, boy Adios, boy, don't say adios Adios, boy, don't say adios, boy Adios, boy, don't say adios Empire Tiana I know you like that, like that Oww Videos Navigation Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Empire: Music From The Outspoken King